


Collision in the darkness

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Confession, Demon, M/M, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: A mission in an abandoned town is the beginning of everything...





	Collision in the darkness

Information was sent by the finders for an abandoned village where a piece of Innocence could be hidden. After a lot of paperwork madness in the headquarters, Komui was able to send a team off to discover if this strange activity was what they thought it was, or just a terrible coincidence.  And so they left, hoping that they would at least find something that would help them with their purpose, to gather all the missing pieces of this puzzle and solve this eternal riddle. After all, they couldn’t do more than hope for this to be true. 

They were literally at a tight spot, since the Millennium Earl had shown much progress over the past few months. Every single person of the dark order was overwhelmed by the stress of saving the world from destruction. It was pretty obvious in some of them who couldn’t hold their fear back and unleashed a variety of emotions, but in others it was entirely concealed. Some of them were also worried about their loved ones, like Komui, who refused to send his sister on this specific mission, until she made it clear that she wasn’t going to stay behind while the others were fighting. Well, before the team left, he threatened Allen a bit for watching her back while they were gone.It was all set. 

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, along with many others, left the headquarters. During their time on the road, they were goofing off. It was the perfect opportunity to smile, even for a second, certainly without neglecting their duties. Yet, Kanda always seemed to be in a distance from the rest of the team. He didn’t participate in their conversation unless it was absolutely necessary and always walked ahead of them. They knew he wasn’t exactly the type to be friendly with everyone, like Lavi was, but this time it was worse than usual. That’s why those two were said to be each other’s opposite, especially when they were discussing.

They were getting close to the location they had been assigned to. They could see it, only a few minutes away in that pace. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, just like when a demon fired a gun. Then, someone screamed.

“There are people in danger!” Allen shouted. “Let’s go help them!”

“Allen, come with me! Lavi, go with… Wait, where’s Kanda?” Lenalee wondered.

“He ran off on his own again. What is he thinking exactly?” Lavi followed him. Moments later, they had both disappeared in the darkness, leaving the others behind.

Lavi had finally spotted him. He was about to go fight the demon alone. Right before he drew his sword, he was stopped.

“What are you doing here?” he said.

“That’s what I was going to ask you! Why the hell would you just take off like this? You could even die and no one was going to notice!”

“I cannot die yet.  Besides, are you going to miss me or something?”Just about the time that Lavi was going to give his answer, the demon appeared before them. Kanda drew his sword and attacked.It turned out that the demon was not as dangerous as they thought. Kanda was able to defeat it alone, quite easily. But, even though everything went well, Lavi had other plans.

“I am not done talking.” 

“Yes, that’s true. You never told me if you were going to miss me.” Kanda actually made a joke, which was something he didn’t usually attempt. 

“Well, the answer is yes. Idiot, you never pay attention to what I tell you or how I talk to you, so I guess I have to spell it out for you. I want to be by your side. If you go missing, or worse, get killed, it is going to be a living hell for me! Do you understand my feelings towards you? Or do I need to be more specific?” Lavi hadn’t realized what he had just said, until he saw Kanda standing speechless for a second without even letting his eyes blink. Then, they only needed an instance for their two bodies to collide within the darkness of the silent night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
